Coeur de glace, yeux de braise
by Anakel
Summary: Sur l'île de Punk Hazard, avant l'arrivée des Mugiwaras. Petit moment entre Law et Monet, deux personnages que je trouve énigmatiques. Et peut être un peu de romance..
1. Chapter 1: Arrivée

_Ay!_

 _*les personnages ici appartiennent à Oda ;)_

* * *

 _Laboratoire de Caesar,_ _île_ _de Punk Hazard._

 _Plic Ploc._  
Des mains expertes s'affolent dans ce sombre laboratoire. Des fioles pétillent, d'autres bouillonnent. Des liquides de couleurs fluorescentes s'agitent dans une prison de verre, effectuant de nombreuses vagues, creusant des cratères, crachant des bulles violettes ou vertes.  
 _Glouglou_.  
Caesar l'homme gazeux, second de VegaPunk, effectuait ses recherches habituelles dans son institut d'expérimentation, plongé dans la pénombre. Seulement éclairé par les petites flammes qui faisaient cuire ses mixtures ou bien, ces petits boutons de machine étranges et folkloriques, qui clignotaient dans un incessant "bip" aigu.  
 _Bip._  
Lorsqu'il ne s'occupait pas de droguer ces gamins, c'était ici qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps.  
-Nnnhhh... , grinca-t-il en grimaçant.

Il releva ses verres protecteurs de ses yeux vilains et leva sa fiole bleu lumineuse devant son nez. En l'agitant, il eut un sourire mauvais.  
..Tiiiic.

Tiic..  
Tac.  
15.47.  
Monet releva les yeux de ses verres tourbillons. Elle les coinça négligemment dans ses mèches vertes et souleva son ouvrage de façon à l'admirer.  
Ses cils s'ouvrirent dévoilant ses yeux ambres, des petites fossettes se creusèrent sur ses joues gonflées et pâles.  
-Voilà quelque chose de fait! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix profonde, avant de gémir en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

Monet souffrait encore de ses bras ainsi que de ses jambes. L'explosion qui avait eue lieue quatre ans plus tôt était la cause de ces douleurs.  
Cet accident volontaire avait été un déchaînement de violence, un tourbillon mortel sur l'île scientifique et paisible auparavant.  
Rester ici était comme se laisser mourir à petit feu. Mais peu importait pour la jeune femme, elle ferait tout pour le Joker. Elle lui devait la vie, elle continuerait donc sa mission ici, quoi qu'il en coûte, à surveiller ce fou de Caesar mener ses plans idiots. Et s'il fallait droguer ces gamins, c'était avec plaisir qu'elle le ferait, pour le Joker. Cet homme était sa dernière carte a jouer.  
D'une main, elle reprit son stylo qui était coincé entre ses lèvres rosées. Elle se remit au travail.  
Seul le crissement de son stylo sur le papier était source de nuisance sonore, c'était si silencieux ici. On pouvait percevoir les tempêtes de neige qui hurlaient déchaînement à l'extérieur, ainsi que le magma plus loin, qui avalait tout sur son passage.  
Être sur Punk Hazard était étrange. C'était un calme mortel à l'abri d'une guerre des éléments. Tout aussi mortelle. Tout était source de trépas ici.  
Monet savait qu'elle était condamnée.

Soudain elle perçut autre chose. Non, pas le son des flammes et du magma, ni celui de la glace et des coups de vents enneigés, non. C'était autre chose.  
Quelque chose de vivant, quelque chose de blanc dans tout ce noir. Quelque chose de bon dans tout ce mal. Quelque chose de beau dans tout ce désastre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ses pas laissaient des traces dans le sol brûlé. Une température torride s'échappait des creux étincelants de flammes.  
C'était une décharge, un endroit où l'on abandonne tout espoir. C'était un désert brûlant, une terre souillée par un jadis affrontement, reflet de l'ambition sans limite d'Akainu.  
Law, le regard à l'ombre de son couvre chef, observait cette nature fascinante en fusion. La lave encombrait le paysage obscurci par une ancienne guerre tyrannique et convulsive.  
Le chirurgien de la mort se rappella du panneau sur la grille rouillée à l'entrée de l'île.  
"Keep out, DANGER"  
Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel sinistre néanmoins. Mais c'était parfait. C'était l'exil qu'il cherchait. L'isolement qu'il souhaitait, le dépaysement, le bannissement qu'il s'infligeait.  
Il souleva son sweat marqué de son Jolly Roger, dévoilant ses dessins sur son corps si bien dessiné. Law respira.  
L'air était un brouillard de chaleur. On distinguait les vagues brûlantes du magma, plus violentes que celles du nouveau monde.  
Le médecin releva son regard métallique vers un sommet de braise. Ses pupilles devinrent or un instant.

-Qu'est ce...? Demanda sa voix modulée.

Une ombre s'élevait derrière les dunes noires de cendres. Une silhouette émeraude et ténébreuse semblait le surveiller. Une créature ?  
Pensant à une apparition tout droit venue de son imaginaire, Law continua son chemin sertis de gravas et de flammes.  
Et bientôt c'est un tout autre paysage qui s'offrit à lui.  
Ses pieds frottaient à présent un sol cotonneux et glacial.  
Surprit, il ré-enfila son sweat et enfonça son chapeau contre son front.  
Un vent frais lui gifla les oreilles.  
Law parvenu à avancer dans le tumulte et les bourrasques de neige.  
Soudain, il aperçu un bâtiment meringué par les flocons. Une sombre bâtisse bleuâtre où était gravé "PH-006".  
D'une précision sans égale, Trafalgar Law se téléporta en faisant danser son index et son majeur, entre deux flocons blancs.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2: Cicatrices

C'est parti pour la chapitre 2 ^^

* * *

Des images envahissent son esprit dans un charivari infernal. Des pas vibrent dans ses tympans, des cris déchirants lacèrent les oreilles de Monet. Ce sont ces enfants, ces gamins, ces mioches, ces pauvres gosses qui souffrent. Pourquoi elle les entends? Ils sont si naïf et et gâteux. Ils n'ont pourtant aucune raison d'être malheureux ou désagréable, la drogue leur est donnée chaque jour. Elle leur donne leur fichu bonbon, et ils sont content. Il suffit de leur sourire, et ils sont enchantés. Pourquoi toute cette souffrance dans les oreilles de Monet ? Pourquoi leurs plaintes viennent lui casser les oreilles ? C'est un capharnaüm épouvantable et terrifiant. La jeune femme à l'impression de ressentir leur douleur jusque dans ses extrémités.

Puis, plus rien. C'est une accalmie. La tempête est passée, c'est un calme sinistre qui s'empare d'elle. C'est une tranquillité fatale et toxique qui inonde les artères de Monet. Loin de la déranger, ce silence parasite convient à la jeune femme.

Un bourdonnement et un tintement. Puis un froissement, sur un pelage. C'est doux, c'est frais.

Une pièce éclairée, luminescente.  
Des paupières pâle s'ouvrent. Des cils s'agitent, puis se décousent.  
Quelle étrange sensation.  
Des doigts carressent sa peau lactée. Non, ils la frôlent, c'est comme une illusion de tendresse.  
En inspirant, elle perçoit un léger arôme de narcotique, puis une effluve qui ressemble à quelque chose de délicat, de capiteux et de fascinant.

-Comment te sens tu?

Monet croise deux iris métalliques.  
Elle se redresse, et s'aperçoit qu'elle prend appuie grâce à une cascade de plumes. Elle se sent bancale.

Alors ça y est. L'opération est terminée. Réveillée, la jeune femme dégage un souffle frais. Law en a des frissons. Le fruit du démon qu'elle a avalé est aussi glacial que les vents sibériens et taillants qui hurlent à l'extérieur.

-Je me sens, bizarre..

Law se redresse, il était assit sur le rebord de la table d'opération, à attendre que sa patiente se réveille.  
Il a retiré son inséparable couvre chef et laisse donc voir ses cheveux qui semblent livrer une incessante bataille. D'un geste las, il range les différents matériaux de torture qu'il a utilisé lorsque la jeune femme était endormie.  
Il a un drôle d'air. Passif et neutre. Il se sent bourreau, il a découpé, il a recousu. Comme emprisonné dans une bulle de silence. Ses boucles d'oreille brillent lorsqu'il se déplace dans la pièce peu lumineuse.  
Remarquant son débardeur blanc et affidi, la jeune femme se sent nue et devêtue. Elle a de légers maux de têtes. C'est en baissant ses cils vers sa poitrine, quelle y remarque un creux. Elle ne relève pas. Elle se sent morte, elle se sent vide. Son coeur à disparu.  
Elle sait que Clown et Law on fait un pacte. Le chirurgien de la mort à récupéré son coeur. Pourquoi veut-il se faire oublier ? Pourquoi veut-il garder secret son intrusion à Punk Hazard ? La harpie n'en a rien à faire, après tout, ce ne sont pas ses affaires.  
Elle se relève, et des écailles se frottent à sa chair.  
Pênant à tenir debout, Monet tremble et se recroqueville. Elle a un regard vitreux.

-Ça te plaît ? Demande le jeune chirurgien en levant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas.

La voix de la femme aux cheveux de jade est sans émotion. Elle agite ses ailes volumineuses et brasillantes. Les plumes épaisses dansent dans une chorégraphie parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle jette ses yeux ocre au sol, où de longues griffes aiguisent le carrelage. Elle est rapace, elle est vipère.

Après coup elle se redresse, elle se sent plus grande. Posant son somptueux plumage sur ses hanches, Monet s'exclame:

-Pour être honnête, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as supprimé mes souffrances, tu as rallongé ma durée de vie.

Law consenti silencieusement. Tous les deux savent qu'elle est condamnée, et ça depuis toujours. Joker lui a offert une famille, sans quoi elle serait déjà morte. Monet retrouve soudain un peu de chaleur, elle se reconnaît enfin.

-Ça te plaît ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux et piquant.

Law hoche la tête.

-Je suis assez satisfait de mon travail, commente-t-il.

Puis il sort de la pièce, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. La dernière chose que voit la harpie de son médecin est sa main qui effleure la porte, et plus précisément, une inscription, D.E.A.T.H.

Ce que Monet ignore c'est que les doigts qui l'ont soignée, qui lui permettent de ne plus souffrir aujourd'hui, sont aussi ceux qui la tueront plus tard, indirectement.  
Mais ce sont eux.  
Ils portent son coeur, ils cramponnent sa vie entre leurs doigts fins, ils surveillent les battements de son coeur.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée, à l'heure où le vent se calme et les enfants chahutent, que Law reconnait enfin la patiente qu'il a invité un peu plus tôt à entrer dans la pièce où se déroulerait son opération. Elle semble être redevenue maîtresse de son corps, et de ses mouvements. Elle a sur son visage, cette assurance et cet air farouche et mystérieux, celui qu'il avait vu en elle, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, dans ce sombre couloir. Il est venu à Punk Hazard pour se cacher, mais Law savait que ça avait un prix. Cependant, il était surprit qu'en échange Caesar Clown ne quémande grand chose, c'est même Monet qui avait prit les devants en lui demandant de soigner les prisonniers, abîmés par les bêtises du sois-disant meilleur scientifique du monde.

Le chirurgien de la mort s'assied en croisant les jambes, sur le canapé bleu et se met a observer les faits et gestes de Monet. Ce sourire tendre, qu'elle arbore, en présence des enfants lui donne envie de vomir. C'est faux, ce n'est pas elle, elle a mit son masque, il en est sur. Elle fait croire qu'elle n'est pas touchée par ce qu'il leur arrive, mais Law voit son âme. Il voit au delà de la barrière qu'est son corps. Tout son être dit non, mais elle ne l'écoute pas, il le sait. Depuis qu'il la opérée, Law a vu, il a tout entendu, la douleur, la peur, les cris, ils circulent dans ses veines, ils sont là et ils ne partiront jamais. Elle a menti, elle ne se sent pas mieux, entourée de plumes et d'écailles, la douleur n'est pas partie. Monet est condamnée. Law écrase ses doigts contre le tissu du canapé. Il déteste échouer, il n'a pas réussit, il ne l'a pas soignée.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que le médecin insocial a craqué pour sa patiente ?

Monet lance un sourire taquin et blagueur à Law qui ignore sa question. Elle replit ses plumes et enfile ses lunettes qui forment des tornades.

-Toujours aussi froid, murmure-t-elle en hochant la tête, amusée, tout en passant devant lui.

Le jeune corsaire ne relève pas, elle a raison. Mais il aurait envie de lui répliquer que lui au moins, il ne profite pas d'un physique atypique pour cacher ses profondes cicatrices. Au contraire, il les a exposées sur son torse.


	3. Chapter 3: Un terrain d'entente

Un terrain d'entente

* * *

C'est avec la ferme intention de changer d'air que Trafalgar D. Water Law traverse les abîmes et bosselures agaçantes que sculpte délicatement la neige sur le sol gelé.

Il en avait marre de ce froid, de ce silence.  
Un peu de chaleur lui ferait du bien.  
Même si il passait d'un extrême à l'autre, le jeune corsaire comptait bien profiter de l'immensité fiévreuse et cuisante du côté rouge de l'île.  
Voir tous ces visages de prisonniers chaque jours, ça lui donnait le cafard. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de jouer le médecin a l'écoute, alors qu'il détestait ça.

A peine deux pas dans le domaine d'Akainu que Law ressent les picaillons de braise picorer ses joues encore rougies par le froid provenant de l'autre versant.

Ce fut une épaisse chaleur, presque oppressante, qui enveloppa son corps.

Au loin, il aperçu les grilles délabrées où le panneau "Punk Hazard" gisait tel un cadavre en décomposition. Comme pour convaincre les visiteurs de faire demi-tour.

Les visiteurs.

Il y a quelqu'un. Une présence. Law sent le cœur dans sa poche qui bat plus vite.

D'un geste contrôlé, il balance son épée qui vient se planter horizontalement, doit devant les pieds de l'inconnu qui l'observait, depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Sans relever les yeux de sa lame qui tranche sèchement le sol, le corsaire ajuste son couvre-chef sous ces cernes qui enserrent ses yeux gris mystérieux.

-Monet.

Sa voix semble savourer chaque syllabes de son prénom.

-Que viens tu faire ici? Demande le médecin sans pour autant la regarder.

Un sourire étrange se fixe aux lèvres de la femme aux cheveux jade. Elle lèche sa lèvre inférieure de manière animale et sourit. Elle est posée sur les braises, maintenue par ses griffes. Elle agite ses ailes comme un éventail, pour se rafraîchir.

-Eh bien, cher Law. La question t'est plutôt destinée.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, elle enchaîne :

-C'est ma mission de surveiller. Et je vais m'occuper de ce pas de cet idiot, là-bas, qui semble ne pas savoir lire les pancartes.

Law transporte son regard argent en direction de la grille qui s'ouvre lentement. Un homme de très grande taille apparaît en terre privée, c'est une sorte de samouraï. Avec un chignon sur la tête.

Un sourire malsain déforme les lèvres roses pâles de la femme harpie. Law s'avance jusqu'à elle pour récupérer son arme, et la range dans son fourreau.

-Laisse le moi.

Les lèvres de Trafalgar sont imprégnées d'un sourire fourbe, et d'une main il fiche son manteau en l'air, dévoilant ses dessins d'encre à la vue de quiconque. Quel est donc cet air malin qu'il prend soudainement ?

-Pourquoi es tu si marqué par l'encre ? Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

-Est ce que je te demande pourquoi tu es une Harpie ?

-Je répondrais que c'est parce qu'un chirurgien aussi séduisant que glacial m'a opérée, dit Monet d'un sourire narquois.

-J'aurai plutôt dit que c'est un moyen lâche de cacher sa douleur intérieure. Moi au moins je l'expose, fièrement.

-Pourquoi je te laisserais ma proie ? demande Monet, en ignorant son commentaire.

Law sourit, le regard baissé, à l'ombre de son couvre chef. Torse nu, il s'accroupit sur le sol de braise, et contemple son futur adversaire. Il est prit d'une sorte de désir fiévreux de combattre, de se défouler.

-Eh bien parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes patients prendre des risques.

Monet lance ses yeux cuivrés vers le chirurgien, satisfaite. Les flammes qui dansent autour d'elle sont reflets dans ses pupilles dorées. Un rire complice s'échappe du fond de sa gorge.

Elle tourne les talons, et dans l'ombre de ses mèches émeraudes, elle susurre:

-Tâche de lui raccourcir les chevilles, il ne sait visiblement pas à qui il a à faire ici.

Puis Monet déploie ses ailes de glace et s'envole dans les airs, diffusant un remous de chaleur sur son passage. La dernière trace de sa présence en terre brûlée fut un flocon qui se dissolvait. Lentement.

Law fit craquer ses doigts un par un.  
D.  
E.  
A .  
T.  
H.

Il avait trouvé un nouveau patient.

* * *

Alors je voulais prendre le temps cette fois-ci de remercier ceux qui suivent cette fanfic, et pour dire vrai j'ignore complètement comment elle va prendre fin xD En tout cas je vais tâcher d'aller jusqu'au bout, et de trouver une fin qui reste la plus réaliste possible... Et j'aimerai savoir comment vous voyez Law ? Parce qu'à vrai dire je trouve que Law dans l'anime est différent du Law dans le manga. Celui dans l'anime est plus réservé, tandis que dans le manga on peut se rappeler de certaines scènes de provocation, avec ses doigts d'honneur ^^ du coup c'est dur, je ne sais pas comment le montrer =S


	4. Chapter 4: Les cicatrices du passé

Les cicatrices du passé:

nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, et s'il vous plait commentez, dites moi si je fois modifier des choses, ajouter des trucs... ;)

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Law ne comptait plus les tempêtes. Elles défilaient, elles dansaient, elle hurlaient coups et blessures, mort et répit. De temps en temps le médecin sortait, mais plus jamais un intru se présenta sur Punk Hazard. Il s'était occupé du samouraï qui tranchait les flammes. Coupé en trois, et dispersé  
un peu partout sur l'île, Law s'était amusé. Et c'était bien la seule fois.  
De son regard perçant, il observait les frères yetis a réputation "cool" du côté glacé, et le dragon à la langue un peu longue, du versant embrasé. Quels étranges créatures, fruits du scientifique Caesar.  
Un calme catastrophique s'était emparée de la cauchemardesque île dévastée. Un calme que seuls ceux qui y résidaient assez longtemps pouvaient sentir au fond de leurs poitrine, et qui empoignait les tripes de Law. Il étouffait clairement ici.  
Le corsaire se demandait si les cicatrices de Monet, ces éternelles fissures, n'étaient pas restées ouvertes à cause de la sombre atmosphère qui régnait sur l'île. Comme si l'air respirable était un gaz toxique qui empêchait de réparer, et incitait à détruire.  
Et à sa plus grande déception, Monet continuait à se cacher derrière ses faux semblants, et ses sourires faciles.  
Et elle continuait de droguer les pauvres gamins, c'était un automatisme qui ne lui faisait plus rien. Un bonbon par ici, un bonbon par là. Toujours sourire, les amadouer. Comme si elle ne pensait pas un peu a Sugar à travers leur visage de bambins...Peu à peu il avait l'impression qu'elle se perdait. Quand à l'autre Clown de Caesar, il trafiquait sans cesse dans son laboratoire, il jouait avec la vie de ses prisonniers.  
Law avait affaire à une patiente pas ordinaire, elle était blessée psychologiquement, comment réparer de telles blessures ? Comment effacer des cicatrices mal recousues ?

Lui même ne savait pas.  
Un soir, un de ces nombreux soirs où le chirurgien de la mort était occupé à panser des blessures, et à écouter des récits douleureux l'air absent, Monet vint à sa rencontre. Elle avait natté ses cheveux, cela dégageait son visage.

-Que veux-tu ?

Il termina de recoudre un patient endormi, et se tourna vers elle.  
La femme harpie arborait un visage triste, les yeux vides. Son masque semblait avoir fondu, pour une fois.

-Tu pourrais m'ausculter ?

Prise de frissons, elle frotta ses plumes entre elles.

-Je me sens pas bien...

Elle s'assit délicatement sur une table, et Law entreprit de vérifier chacune des plaies recousues due à l'opération. Sans embarras, il s'autorisa à dénuder les épaules pâles de sa patiente, pour mieux vérifier les points. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur ses plumes. Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien. Mise à part son teint pâle et ses yeux livide, rien.  
De sa main gauche il retourna sa propre veste, et sorti le coeur de Monet de sa poche.  
Les battements étaient stables, il remarqua tout de même une légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque, quand l'organe fut emprisonné entre ses doigts.  
Relevant les yeux et croisant son regard, il décréta :

-Tout va bien.

Se redressant, il lui tourna le dos.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Monet.

Elle sursauta. Il rangea ses instruments après les avoir rincés. Et il se tourna vers elle, un regard glacial, plein de mépris. Elle ne pu maintenir son regard.

-Tu as raison, je vais bien.

Elle se redressa et essaya de sourire, comme à son habitude.  
Mais d'une main il retint l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

-Je ne peux pas soigner le mal lorsqu'il est invisible, Monet.

Il lui releva le menton, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Mais je peux le voir.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Cuivre et acier. Or et argent. Chaud et froid.  
Feu et glace.  
Monet déplaça ses longs cils vers la blouse du médecin.  
Après un long silence, sa voix semblait venir du plus profond d'elle, avec une intonation plus mâture.

-Tu peux le voir ?

Il lâcha le menton de la harpie et se saisit de son coeur.  
Il exerça une pression sur l'organe vital, sans se retenir, et sans quitter son regard.

-Il est là.

Elle se crispa d'abord, puis se mit à gémir, en portant une main au creux qu'avait sa poitrine.  
Monet lui ordonna d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit.

-C'est facile de blesser, mais pas de réparer, commenta la harpie en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans la pénombre, seules ses pupilles étaient parfaitement visibles. Elles étaient comme des flammes. On aurait dit une créature fantastique dans la nuit.

-On a chacun nos faiblesses...

Elle lui sourit, comme pour se moquer, se rassurer. Pour se cacher à nouveau. Law restait grave.

-Je ne cherche pas à cacher les miennes.  
Elles sont là, dit-il en tapant sur son torse.

Elle arqua un sourcil, interloquée.

-Tu parles de tes tatouages, ces étranges dessins ? Que représentent -ils ?

-Le mal. La passé douloureux.

-Pourquoi tu les as gravés sur ta peau alors ?

-C'est mieux gravé sur la peau que dans le coeur, tu ne crois pas ?

Monet resta interdite, il avait marqué un point.  
Sans rien ajouter, le chirurgien laissa la jeune femme méditer sur ses paroles, et sorti.


	5. Chapter 5: Les masques se retirent

Hey, contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

Je ne sais pas si je dois le préciser à chaque fois mais les personnages sont le fruit de l'imagination de Oda et pas de moi!

* * *

*Les masques se retirent*

Se calant au rythme du coeur de la femme harpie, Law se laissait doucement aller dans son sommeil. Il plongeait, il coulait peu à peu, rejoindre Morphée le temps de quelques heures. C'était la seule évasion qu'il s'accordait sur punk hazard. Le seul moyen de s'échapper de cette prison, très peu de temps.  
Mais cette nuit c'était différent. La pompe qui d'habitude gardait un rythme stable et rassurant contre lui, avait ce soir des battements irréguliers et perturbants.  
Le jeune homme se tournait et se retournait, aussi dérangé que l'organe vital de la jeune femme. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être bercée par cette fascinante mélodie qu'était les battements du coeur de la jeune femme. C'était relaxant.  
Law soupira, et se leva.  
Pas moyen de dormir, de se caler tranquillement dans un rythme doux et monotone, idéal pour sommeiller. Pas moyen d'entendre ces battements sans penser à elle. Elle et son visage reflet de souffrances que lui seul voit. Elle se cache, mais il la voit.  
Il traversa le sombre couloir, plongé dans une drôle d'atmosphère. Les luminescents grésillaient, le carrelage résonnait. Il avait l'impression d'être en léthargie, d'être un somnambule qui erre dans les couloirs sans aucun but.  
Law balança son index et son majeur contre une porte.  
Toc toc.  
Pas de réponses.  
Il pénétra dans la pièce sans y être invité, un peu dans un état second.  
Un corps remua entre des draps. Un bruissement, léger. Law sentait la fatigue le tirer doucement contre son gré.  
Il déposa le coeur de Monet à côté de sa propriétaire, sur l'emplacement vide de son lit.  
Elle émit un grognement, ses yeux réfléchissaient comme des lucioles. Elle s'étira, et soupira.

-Attends.

Sa voix acheva le chirurgien. Sa voix, c'était le son qui qui émanait des rêves. On entendait l'âme invisible du sommeil qui soupirait. Sorti de sa narcose. Rien de pire qu'une voix engourdie pour se laisser aussi porter dans une longue et profonde inertie.  
Il bailla.  
Elle ramassa son coeur, et la porta à sa poitrine, avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Juste pour la nuit ?

-Juste pour la nuit.

-Merci.

Il s'en alla jusqu'à la porte, et la voix de Monet retenti à nouveau. Comme du miel dans les ténèbres. C'est doux.

-Mon coeur me manque quand je ne le sens pas battre. J'ai besoin de ces émotions.

Il se retourna vers elle, et sourit.

-Tu avoues donc avoir besoin de ta douleur pour te sentir en vie ?

Elle arrondit son regard, qui s'adoucit lentement.

-Je l'avoue.

-Alors ne te cache plus derrière ton foutu masque.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ses plumes se figèrent sur ses draps. Trafalgar s'avança vers elle, et s'assit à côté. Il en pouvait plus, il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui.

-Tu sais tout autant que moi que c'est impossible Law. Je suis condamnée.

C'est en frémissant devant le souffle glacial de Monet que Law se rappela qu'il était simplement vêtu d'une sorte de bermuda pour la nuit. Et que la femme à côté d'elle était aussi devêtue que lui. Elle était gelée, il avait des frissons pour elle.

Monet rampa sur son matelas jusqu'à Law qui lui tournait le dos, assis au bord du lit.  
Ses plumes frôlerent les épaules du médecin. Elle se mit à côté de lui, et lui sourit, tendrement.  
Ses yeux ocres se posèrent sur son torse.

-Pourquoi autant de marques, chuchota-t-elle en passant ses doigts de plumes sur la peau du médecin.

Il se figea, il devint glace. Elle sourit de plus belle en croisant ses orbes métalliques, sombres et mystérieuses.  
Elle lui prit la main, et y déposa son coeur.

-Garde le. Tu es médecin, tu es le plus apte à savoir quand mon coeur devra cesser de battre.

Le gardien de sa vie.  
Law ne lâcha pas son regard. Dans sa main, les battements s'accéléraient. Elle avait peur ? Lui faisait-t-elle confiance ?

-Il n'y a pas que de la douleur dans mon coeur, tu sais. Ajouta Monet.

Il souleva les sourcils, d'un air interrogateur. Ces yeux luttaient contre ces paupières qui devenaient lourdes.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa un bras de plumes blanche sous le menton de son médecin, il approcha doucement son visage vers le sien.

-Il y a des émotions, des sentiments. Des choses tout aussi douloureuses que mon passé. Et qui me manquent, terriblement.

Cette fois ce n'était plus le sommeil qui tiraillait le jeune médecin, c'était autre chose. Il attrapa le cou de Monet doucement, ses doigts ancrés sous son oreille, la faisant frémir. Il avait l'impression de toucher un voile, une âme, un fantôme. Pâle comme la lune, aussi blanche que pure.  
Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, il était brûlant, elle en fut surprise. Ils avaient fermés les yeux, lissant leurs paupière qui dévoilaient leurs cils dans le même mouvement.  
Il passa sa main d'encre dans les cheveux de la harpie en approfondissant le baiser. Sa deuxième main s'était doucement apposée sur l'épaule frêle et lactée de Monet. Elle frôlait ses plumes, aussi douces qu'un nuage de coton. Les lèvres de Monet étaient remarquablement douces. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois et c'est quand Law cru perdre pied qu'il se sépara d'elle, comme si il reprenait connaissance.  
Un peu prit de court, il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve, de s'être réveillé en sursaut. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tendrement malgré lui, il laissa sa main glisser le long du cou de Monet avant de la retirer, et de fixer la harpie surprit.  
D'où lui était-il venu cette soudaine impulsion ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait tout oublier en l'espace de quelques minutes, si ce n'étaient des secondes. Law eut du mal à chasser de sa tête le parfum enivrant de Monet, et le goût de ses lèvres. Elle avait été une tout autre personne, elle avait été elle-même, très peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il la quitta, elle avait reprit ce sourire, le sourire de son masque, la vraie Monet n'était déjà plus là. Et ce sera la première et la dernière fois qu'il verrait la vrai Monet. Son âme était partie, ce soir là, laissant son corps souffrant, drapé dans un lit. Le fantôme de Monet. C'était tout ce qu'il restait à présent. Il allait donc garder son coeur, et il choisirai quand ce sera la fin, lui seul déciderai. Il avait eu droit à un moment avec cette femme, avec cette âme fragile qui n'avait rien demandée, qui avait besoin de tout, sauf de souffrances. Pour son dernier soir, il lui avait donné un peu d'amour. Law savait que le lendemain, elle ne serait plus la femme de la veille. De nouveau masquée, souriante, maléfique, contrôlée par son coeur brisé de milles morceaux.


End file.
